1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement of pixel electrodes and capacitors in a pixel of a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes two panels having field-generating electrodes, such as pixel is electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines LC molecule orientations to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a twisted nematic (TN) mode LCD aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are parallel to the panels and twisted from one panel to the other in the absence of an electric field. Since the liquid crystal of the TN mode LCD has positive dielectric anisotropy, an electric field that is perpendicular to the panels aligns the LC molecules in parallel to the field direction, i.e., perpendicular to the panels.
However, the LCD has a viewing direction dependency due to the refractive anisotropy. In detail, the color and the contrast ratio greatly depend on the viewing direction such that the reference viewing angle is narrow and gray inversion may occur. In particular, the LCD image may have poor quality when viewed from the side as compared to when viewed from the front. For example, the LCD shows an image that becomes brighter as the viewer moves from the display's front to its side. In the worse case, the luminance difference between high grays vanishes such that the images cannot be perceived.